Maui (Video Game)
Maui is an upcoming 2D platforming adventure video game created and developed by Illusion Works in partnership with Moon Studios, the creators behind Ori and the Blind Forest and released as a launch title for the Pacifico platform in Summer 2016. The game features a character called Maui, who has strangely appeared on a planet parallel to Earth. Without any other options, Maui begins to explore its new surroundings and attempt to figure out the reasoning for landing on this planet. Plot The main plot of the game is Maui travelling through many different worlds and levels to discover its special powers which morph Maui into different colourings of itself. These special powers help unlock new areas in the game to explore, and allow Maui to become more and more powerful as it grows. The first world is the Dusk Forest, which acts as a tutorial of sorts for the game. Throughout the world, there are a lot of hidden secrets and mysteries which have to be revisited later on when Maui has the required abilities and powers to explore further. The path in this world is linear to try and give the player a feel for the game, and there is very few hazards in the world for the same reasons. After reaching the end of the world, Maui starts to become more settled with its path to discover and explore the different landscapes, and becomes faster whilst moving around. Gameplay Maui is inspired by many platforming games like Child of Light, Ori and the Blind Forest and TRINE. In the game, you can explore many different worlds with breath taking scenery and views, whilst solving puzzles and unlocking new abilities within yourself. Maui has several different abilities or morphs, which allow it to unlock new areas within the maps of the game, like allowing you to jump higher to reach new levels, walk on water or lava, or to open mysterious doors. As Maui, you are able to float over grass and other terrains when you have unlocked new morphs. You can also jump, climb, crawl and roll as Maui to reach new areas in the worlds. Your main objective is to make it to the end of the world, where a gate will be waiting for you to pass through it. However, all worlds have alternating paths which can lead to different gates which unlock new worlds, so it is key to always explore every path or possibility that the game may present you with. In the worlds, there are different hazards which all have a weakness which Maui must utilize to pass them. Maui has a health represented by hearts, which are lost when Maui takes damage from a hazard. Some hazards could include spiky vines, or lava and water. It is important to make sure that you don't lose all of your hearts, otherwise Maui will die and you will have to restart the world again. Also in the worlds, there are special Fireflies which Maui can collect and spend later on to replenish its health. There are special shacks in the worlds which you can stop at and heal, but you have to spend your collected Fireflies in order to restore the health. This can be important when you advance later in the game to some of the harder worlds, since the hazards can deal more damage to you and cause more overall harm. There are three stages of Firefly currency, a normal Firefly which adds +1 to your total, a red Firefly which adds +5 to your total, and a golden Firefly which adds +10 to you total, the more they're worth, the rarer they are to find in the worlds. Characters Morphs Morphs are alternate versions of Maui who hold different powers and abilities, which allows Maui to explore more of this strange landscape. Worlds There are several Worlds in the game for Maui to discover and explore. Some places in the world will be locked until Maui has more powers unlocked and available to use. Reception TBA. Gallery Maui Logo.png|The game's logo Maui.png|Maui's beta design Maui Concept.jpg|Maui's redesign concept sketch Maui by WereWaffle.png|Maui's final design Trivia * is the first sole platform game by . * is the first game to feature a none-human character by Solarrion. *The name Maui is also the same name for one of the Hawaiian Islands, this could be because Maui is one of many islands, as Maui the creature is one of many Maui morphs. ---- Category:Video Games